Always
by Xavalanche
Summary: My first story. One-shot song fic about Sarah leaving Chuck. Please read :


Hey all. I've been a reader of Chuck fan fics for a few months now, and thought I take a shot at writing one. I promised myself that I wouldn't, but being a writer, I couldn't hold back. I usually write poems and things, so this is something new for me. All mistakes are mine. Please review, good or bad, it's all welcome.

I know the story line has been done countless times before, but I just thought I start off with this. One-shot song fic about Sarah leaving Chuck, based on Bon Jovi's Always. Some parts of the song have been omitted as they were irrelevant to the story line. Hope you enjoy! - xavalancex

**This romeo is bleeding **

**But you can't see his blood **

**It's nothing but some feelings **

**That this old dog kicked up **

**It's been raining since you left me **

**Now I'm drowning in the flood **

**You see I've always been a fighter **

**But without you I give up **

Chuck's POV

Chuck couldn't stop thinking about Sarah. It had been exactly a week since

she had proclaimed her love for him and then left. He thought back to the moment where the two of them were standing outside Casa Bartowski, in front of 'their' fountain.

They stood facing each other, neither had said a word, the silence becoming thicker.

Eventually Sarah had spoken; "Chuck, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me." She said. "I have never felt as close to someone as I do to you." Chuck remembered the look on her face as she continued. The way the tears began to form in her crystal blue eyes. He remembered every word she had said. "But this Chuck, this thing we have, it is putting your life in danger, and I wouldn't be able

to live with myself if something were to happen to you, knowing it was my fault. So I'm leaving to protect you Chuck, and it hurts me to do so. But I can't stay here any longer. Just know that I love you. I always will."

She turned from him and began to walk away. He had followed her to her Porsche, begging her not to leave, not knowing what he could say to make her change her mind. As he watched her car drive away, he whispered to himself, "I love you too Sarah."

**I can't sing a love song **

**Like the way it's meant to be **

**Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore **

**But baby, that's just me **

**And I will love you, baby - Always **

**And I'll be there forever and a day - Always **

**I'll be there till the stars don't shine **

**Till the heavens burst and **

**The words don't rhyme **

**And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind **

**And I'll love you - Always **

It has been two months since she left. Chuck is just beginning to get himself together again. He's started making conversation with the people around him. He even smiled at Ellen, his new handler, today. But he was still getting there. His heart was still bleeding after her. She meant the world to him and he refused to let her go. His friends and family tried to cheer him up, but they failed. He wouldn't allow himself to leave her behind.

Every morning Ellie would say to him, "Chuck, you need to move on. Don't let her ruin you the way Jill did." And every morning, he would say to his sister, "I will not move on, I love her Ellie, I always will, and I'll never give up hoping that she'll return to me someday."

**Now your pictures that you left behind **

**Are just memories of a different life **

**Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry **

**One that made you have to say goodbye **

**What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair **

**To touch your lips, to hold you near **

**When you say your prayers try to understand **

**I've made mistakes, I'm just a man **

**Yeah, I will love you baby - Always **

**And I'll be there forever and a day - Always **

**If you told me to cry for you **

**I could **

**If you told me to die for you **

**I would **

**Take a look at my face **

**There's no price I won't pay **

**To say these words to you **

July 15th. One year. Exactly one year since she had left him. He'd decided to take the day off and now he was sitting at his desk, looking at various photos of the two of them. They were the only clear memories he had of her. Every time he felt like he was forgetting her face and the sound of her voice, he would come back to these photos. In one photo, he was standing behind her, his arms snaked around her waist. They were both smiling bright, wide smiles.

"Oh how I miss her", Chuck thought to himself. The next photo was one of Sarah giving him an angry pout. He remembered that night clearly. He had told her over and over how beautiful she looked. She kept thanking him for his compliments but she refused to let him take a picture. He had eventually told her that he was taking it, whether or not she liked it. Looking at the photo now, and remembering the relaxed night they had had, Chuck couldn't help but whisper out loud, "I still love you Sarah".

**Well, there ain't no luck **

**In these loaded dice **

**But baby if you give me just one more try **

**We can pack up our old dreams **

**And our old lives **

**We'll find a place where the sun still shines**

**

* * *

  
**

Sarah's POV

There he was, Chuck, the love of her life. He still looked the same, though his hair was slightly longer and his smile wasn't as bright as she remembered. She began walking towards him, the only sound she could hear was that of her beating heart. As she neared him, he looked up. The look on his face broke her heart. .. She ignored the thousands of thoughts that were telling her to run again and continued her trek towards him.

Soon enough though, Chuck's face broke out into the brightest smile she had ever seen him give. He completely ignored the customer he was busy with and started making his way towards her. After what seemed like a lifetime to Sarah, their paths finally met. They both stopped and stared into the others eyes, each one not quite believing that they were with each other again.

"Chuck", she breathed.

"Sarah", he replied. And that was all it took for the tears to start falling. "Chuck, I'm so sorry, I really am, but I just couldn't stay away any longer."

"Sarah", he said. "I love you." As he said this, he smiled the biggest smile at her and even in her state, she couldn't help but to smile back at him. "I still love you Chuck. Always".

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Leaning forward, he kissed her softly, and that was all the confirmation Sarah needed.

After all she had put him through, he loved her, always.

**And I will love you, baby - Always **

**And I'll be there forever and a day - Always **

**I'll be there till the stars don't shine **

**Till the heavens burst and **

**The words don't rhyme **

**And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind **

**And I'll love you – Always**

**

* * *

  
**

I really hope this was good enough for a first. Please kindly take a minute and review. Depending, I will try a couple more one –shots before I start writing a full story. Thanks all, God bless xx


End file.
